


Be Patient, Your Moment Will Come

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Poe is a soccer player, Poe lives in Miami and Rey in Washington, Prom, Rey Skywalker, Rey is a Skywalker, Rey is younger than Poe but not that much, Useless car descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: It's prom night and the only thing that Rey wants is for her boyfriend to be here with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I got this idea for a prom AU the other night and decided to try something new. Now, English is not my first language and I’m not American so I did as much research as I could on the American school system and prom night, but I’m sure I made some mistakes. I also aged down Poe since it would have been a bit weird and wrong to make him a twenty something years old dating a sixteen year old. Also, I dont understand how sports scholarships work in the USA and a friend helped me pick the university where Poe goes. Thank you to my friend normalhollywoodnerd for proof-reading me (You should check her out on Tumblr she's awesome).I have other ideas for this universe that I could explore if anybody is interested. Thank you very much for reading!

Rey is laying in her bed when her phone rings on her bedside table. She rolls over groaning, annoyed that someone would disturb her first morning off from school, and blindly grasp around until she finds her phone intending to turn it off. However, when she sees that it’s her sweet and kind boyfriend, her anger is quickly forgotten. She stares at the ID picture for a couple of seconds. It’s a picture of both of them at the beach, she is laying between is legs, his arms are wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder. The picture was taken during her Christmas break when Rey had gone down to Miami to see him. They had started dating when she was 16 and him, 18. They had known each other since they were little because her father and his mother had served together in the Air Force. 

 

At first, they had hidden their relationship from most of their friends and families, but after a year of being together they were tired of hiding and had told their parents. They had been supportive of them. The hard part was when the people at school had learned. Poe was the captain of the soccer team and popular to say the least. Rey was more of the quiet type. She spent most of her time either in the science lab or the library where she loved to tutor or help others. So, when the news hit the school that the handsome captain Dameron was dating the younger Rey Skywalker, people got interested in their relationship. Poe, being used to the attention, wasn’t too bothered with it. In fact, he was pretty happy that his girl could now sit in bleachers studying while he was at practice. He could now drive her to school and have lunch with her. He had to admit that the first time Rey came to a match wearing his jersey he had played better than he had that season. Rey, on the other hand, had to adapt to the attention she had. Sure she loved that she no longer had to sneak kisses between periods and holding hands in halls. Her favourite moments were when Poe would come to the science lab or the library telling her that he had some homework to catch up on when the truth was that he loves to look at her. 

 

Yet, they had adapted quickly and after the last couple of months of school, Poe had graduated and they had the whole summer for themselves. However, their plan was turned upside down when Poe’s dad was stationed at an army base in Miami and the whole family had to leave. The rest of his family also lived there which made his mother quite happy. Poe had argued that he could get an apartment and wait for Rey to graduate and then they would see where they would go because she was his family now, but Poe got a full scholarship to the University of Miami to play soccer. He had told her that he didn’t mind going to uni in Washington and he could play soccer here. Rey had to convince him to go anyway. Since then, they had been doing the long distance relationship thing and it worked. Rey would go down to Florida when she was on school break and Poe would come to Washington when he was off from university. She smiles and answers the call. 

 

“Hi love.”

 

“Good morning Sunshine. Are you getting ready for prom or do you have a couple minutes for me,” he asks even if he knows that his girlfriend is probably still laying in bed.

 

“I always have time for you. You know I’m still in bed. Aunt Leia is coming over in an hour to do Rose and mine’s hair and makeup, but, until then, I’m gonna stay in here as long as I can.”

 

“That’s what I guessed. You’d look prettier than every other girl even if you just rolled out of bed and went in your pyjamas.”

 

“You want me to go to prom in your Hurricanes jersey and underwear?” She teases him.

 

“Maybe puts some shorts on and we’ve got a deal,” He teases her right back.

 

“Can we FaceTime Poe? I want to see your face before I have to get up.”

 

“I wish we could Beautiful, but I’m almost on campus for practice and then I have to hurry and go home. My dad is having some kind of dinner with some of his army buddies and he wants me there,” he says, his voiced laced with sadness and regret.

 

Back when it was Poe’s prom night, Rey had to be with her father and her aunt at a state dinner since it was in honour of her grandmother former president Padmé Amidala. Now, Poe is stuck in Miami for an obligatory soccer practice and he wasn’t able to get the permission to have a day off. Since learning that, Rey started acting like she didn’t even want to go to prom and that she didn’t even care for it. But in reality she didn’t care for prom if Poe wasn’t involved. She wanted to have that special night with him or not at all. Her best friend, Finn had convinced her to come and her other best friend Rose had also insisted that she come with them. Rey knows she is going to end up being their third wheel tonight since they are dating. The person that had finally convinced her was her aunt Leia telling her that she didn’t have the whole prom experience when her son Ben had graduated.

 

“Okay… I’ll send you a picture when I’m all dressed up,” Rey says before sitting up in bed. 

 

“You can be sure it’s gonna be my new lock screen picture Sunshine. I gotta go. I love you more than anything.”

 

“I love you too Poe. Can I call you when I come back from the after party?” She says with a soft tone.

 

“Of course you can. I’ll put my phone on ringer. No matter how late it is you can always call me. Have a nice night,” he says back.

 

“Have a nice practice. Say hello to your parents from me.”

 

“I will, say the same to your dad. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye love.”

 

Rey hangs up, flops back on he bed and cards her hand through her hair trying to untangle some of the knots. She feels a single tear slide down her cheek. She hears the front door open and her father greeting her aunt so she gets up, rubs her eyes and puts a brave face on. She walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning sweetheart,” her father, Luke, says to her.

 

“Morning dad.”

 

Rey goes to the fridge and grabs some orange juice and a yogurt before sitting down at the table. At the same moment the doorbell rings and Rose lets herself in. 

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Rey yells.

 

Rose walks in and hugs Rey before sitting beside her. Leia walks into the kitchen.

 

“You girls ready to start?” she says, clearly excited.

 

Rose gets up claps her hand in anticipation and follows Leia up the stairs to the bathroom. Luke takes her spot next to Rey and sits down. 

 

“Are you okay Rey?” he inquires.

 

“I miss him. I just wish he could be here today.”

 

“You’ll see him in two weeks. I might even join you so that I can see Shara and Kes. I am even considering letting you stay the whole summer if you want.”

 

“Really?” Rey looks up from her yogurt and really smiles for the first time that day.

 

“If it makes you happy, I’m happy,” he says while squeezing her forearm.

 

“Thanks dad!” She downs her orange juice and kisses her father on the cheek before running up the stairs.

 

The next four hours are spent getting their hair and makeup ready. At around noon, the girls hear Rose’s parents arrive. Rey’s hair is up in a tight bun and her makeup is light since she wants to look like herself tonight. She walks into her room and goes to her closet and takes out her gown. Its an emerald green floor length gown that Leia had bought her as gift for her just like Luke had paid for Ben’s suit. She runs her hand along the fabric of the dress and nearly jumps out of her skin when Rose runs into her room.

 

“Can you help me into my dress Rey?” 

 

“Sure, will you help me into mine after?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

The girls help each other into their respective dresses. Rey slips her feet into her heels and looks at herself in the mirror in corner of her room. She admits that she looks pretty great. The colour of the dress brings out the green in her eyes and the shape of the dress fits her perfectly. She had picked that colour because she remembered once, when Poe was really drunk after going to a party and she had spent the night with him, he had made her promise in his drunken delirium to wear that colour because of how pretty she was when she was wearing green. He had then fallen asleep and when he woke up the next morning, he didn’t remember that conversation at all. Rey was planning to surprise him today and tell him that anecdote. She would have to explain him on the phone or over text after she sends him the picture which would mean that she won’t get to see his expression when he hears it. 

 

“Are you coming down with me? Finn should be here soon,” Rose asks her in the door way.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Rey walks back to her closet and takes the bowtie that she had bought for Poe before they had learned that he couldn’t come. She is supposed to bring her dress to Miami so that they can still take pictures together, but it wont be the same. She puts it her bag, wanting to have a piece of him with her tonight. She walks back down stairs and outside to the garden where everybody is gathered. Finn is there with his dad Lando. Her father comes up to her and hugs her.

 

“You look beautiful. Your mother would have been proud of you,” Luke whispers in her ear.

 

“Thanks dad, I wish she could be here too.”

 

“Picture time!”

 

Rose and Finn take some classic “we’re a couple going to prom” pictures before Rey takes some alone. They take one as group and with their parents. A car honks in the front yard which indicates that their ride has just arrived. Her uncle Han is driving them to the venue. Originally, Poe was going to drive the both of them in his vintage 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. People liked to joke that Poe loved that car more that anything in the world. When he wasn’t on the soccer field he was usually working on his car. It’s one of the thing they bonded over. Rey loves working on cars and since she’s really good in science and mechanics, she had helped him restore the old car. However, she can’t really complain about the car that will bring them. Her uncle’s pride and joy, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5 nicknamed the Falcon, will bring her and her two best friend to prom in style. She kisses her father on the cheek before getting into the car. She waves at them and sits back in her seat. Her uncle looks at her with a knowing look.

 

“You okay kiddo? This is supposed to be one of the best night of your life.”

 

“I’m fine Han, it’s just that he was supposed to be here with me. Don’t worry I’ll have fun when we get there.” She doesn’t even have to tell him about who she is talking about.

 

“You know when your aunt and me started dating we couldn’t see each other that often because she had to follow her mom on her presidential trips. When we went on dates, we had Secret Services with us at all times. It was hard at first and we fought a lot, but we made it work in the end because we loved each other so much. So hang in there kiddo and everything will get better.”

 

“Thank you Han,” Rey smiles at him.

 

“For a second I was wondering if it was because you preferred his car over mine that you were so sad,” he teases her.

 

“Nah, it’s the man behind the wheel, old man.”

 

“I take that personally young lady!” He laughs, not really insulted.

 

The drive to the venue isn’t too long and when they get there, the rest of her friends had already arrived. She kisses her uncle on his rough cheek and steps out of the car. She helps Finn out first so that he can help Rose out. They get their picture taken on the red carpet and join the others on the beautifully decorated terrasse. She talks for a while with her friends when they get interrupted. Rey turns around and Veronica, captain of the cheerleading squad, is there with her entourage. Veronica was probably the person that had took the news that Poe and Rey were dating the worse. It was a known fact that she had the biggest crush on Poe and the first time that the new couple had arrived together at school Veronica had walked up to Poe and asked him, in front of everyone, had asked him why he could even be with her. Poe had simply shrugged and told her get out of their way. She had left them alone for the rest of the year since Poe was older and had the whole soccer team on his side, but, as soon as Poe graduated and Veronica had learned that he had left for Florida, she started to make fun of Rey again. She would use every moment she had to tell everybody that Poe had left her and moved to Miami to be away from her. Usually, it didn’t bother her too much since she knows that Poe loves her more than anything else. But, on days where she misses him as much as today, it hurts her.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend Rey?” Veronica taunts her.

 

“It’s been a year Veronica, will you get over it?” Rey snaps back.

 

“So he’s not coming?” She smiles, knowing she hit a nerve.

 

“He had obligations in Miami that he couldn’t get himself out. I’m sure he would love to be here right now,” Rey says with a threatening voice. “Now if you don’t mind I have to go speak to the coach, Poe wanted me to tell him hello for him.” Rey walks away before Veronica can say anything. 

 

The night goes on and they move inside for the speeches and supper. Rey sits down between Finn and her friend Kaydel. The principal speaks for a while and congratulates them on graduating. The organizing committee also says a word. The night goes on and they eat. During the meal, pictures from their school years are projected on a big screen. She watches images from the science club and other school events. She smiles when she sees a picture of the time Poe walked in the library with the whole soccer team to sing her happy birthday. He had picked her up from her chair and pulled her onto the table so that the whole library could see her. The picture is of that exact moment. She snaps out of the moment when Finn takes her hand and asks her if she’s okay. She answers that she’s fine. She goes back to her dessert and makes small talk with her friends. The DJ turns down the music and starts speaking.

 

“How’s your night going kids!” The crowd answers with an enthusiastic scream.

 

“It’s time for the couple’s dance! Boys go get your girls and step onto the dance floor!”

 

People start to stand up and move to the dance floor. Finn stands up and takes Rose’s hand.

 

“I’ll dance one with you after Rey, okay?” Finn tells her.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be right here,” she says before leaning back in her chair.

 

She tries to hide how much she would like to have that first dance with Poe. She doesn’t usually likes all that girly stuff, but she would have liked to have that princess moment with her prince charming. They had danced together at some formal events that their parents would sometimes drag them to, but this was supposed to be their special moment. The music starts when somebody walks into the ballroom. Rey turns around when she hears that person runs towards her. She gasps when she sees who it is. Poe Dameron stops beside her and catches his breath. 

 

“Hi Sunshine, you think somebody has a bowtie for me?” 

 

Rey looks at him. He has a beautiful grey suit and his hair his as messy as usual, not that she minds. The only thing missing is his bowtie. Rey stands up and opens her purse. She takes the bowtie and puts it around his neck with shaking hands.

 

“How are you here? You had that supper tonight and practice. You…You…” Rey rambles on.

 

Poe takes her hand in his own and slowly drags her to the dance floor.

 

“I was supposed to be here earlier, but my flight got delayed. I got changed on the plane. You should have seen the looks I got when I came out of the airplane bathroom in a suit stressed out of my mind cause I couldn’t be there for you on time. Coach kicked me out of practice when he saw how miserable I was. So I got home, grabbed my suit and hurried to the airport. I swear I was going to be here for you,” Poe says while they walk. 

 

Rey presses a soft kiss to his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his around her waist and starts swaying them to the rhythm of the slow music

 

“Hi,” Reys says when she pulls back.

 

“Hello,” he answers before kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“And I more than anything Sunshine.”

 

They dance for the rest of the song. Rey plays with the hair at the base of his neck while the lose themselves in each other’s eyes. This is the moment that she wanted. Just the both of them enjoying each other’s presence. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. God she loves this man so much and boy does he love her.


	2. Chapter 2

After dancing for a while, Rey and Poe walk out of the ballroom to the terrasse. It’s dark outside and they are almost alone except for another couple. Poe let’s her walk in front of him, intending to take a good look at his girlfriend. She stops walking when she notices and turns around to see what he’s doing.

 

“Are you coming Love?”

 

Poe breath is taken away by her. She’s standing under a lamp that emits a soft light which makes her the silver undertones to her dress shine. Some strands of hair that fell from her bun are curled around her cheeks. Poe’s eyes stay fixed on her, taking in how beautiful she looks in this shade of green. 

 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in green?” He asks, his gaze now on her face where he can see a beginning of a smile.

 

“Come here,” Rey says offering him one of her hands, which he gladly takes. “Actually, I have a little story to tell you.”

 

They sit down on one of the benches and Poe immediately bends down so he can grab her feet and put them in his lap. He removes her high heels and start massaging her sore feet. 

 

“Do you remember that party we went to last year, the one you got really drunk and I had to take care of you?”

 

“Yeah, my dad still makes fun of me about how desperate I was for you to kiss me,” Poe answers, his voice laced with curiosity.

 

“Well, after I got you to bed, I got changed so I could join you. As usual, I stole one of your shirts to sleep in. It was the green one that I think you bought at an air show we went with our parents two years ago.”

 

“You mean the shirt you told me you were stealing from me and didn’t even tell me which one it was. You had a hoodie on and you refused to show me what you were wearing. That shirt?” Poe laughs which makes Rey playfully slap him on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah that shirt and I steal shirts from you all the time don’t act like you actually mind it.”

 

“I don’t mind at all. Especially when I get to take them off of you,” Poe teases her.

 

“Poe!” Rey whispers with a warning look. He laughs knowing that she’s not actually mad at him. “Now let me finish my story. As I said, you were in bed and I thought you were asleep. When I walked out of the bathroom and went to close the lights to the bedroom, you told me how much you found me beautiful.” Rey blushes a bit remembering how he had looked at her. 

 

“Well drunk me was absolutely right I’m sure. You look beautiful no matter what you are wearing Sunshine.” Poe kisses her on the side of her head.

 

“When I got into the bed you were still looking at me. You asked me to promise you that I was going to wear a green dress to prom. I told you that prom was in a year and that I didn’t even know what kind of dress I wanted. You almost cried when I said that. So I promised you that I would. You fell asleep after.”

 

“I don’t remember that,” Poe mumbles.

 

“You don’t remember much about that night, Love,” Rey laughs. “I decided not to tell you in the morning so that I could surprises you. That’s why I put on a hoodie and stole that shirt. I needed to have it with me so I could bring it with me when I went shopping for the dress. You should have seen Aunt Leia when she saw me take your shirt out of my bag when the woman at the shop asked me what colour I wanted my dress.”

 

“That must of been fun to explain how your boyfriend almost cried because he wanted you to wear green at prom,” Poe laughs at himself.

 

“Leia found it really sweet. The only other person I told was Rose and she also found it adorable.”

 

“You look absolutely breathtaking. I wish I could be here in Washington with you to tell you everyday. I love you,” Poe tells her before kissing her delicately on the lips.

 

“I love you so much Poe.”

 

Poe takes her hand, the one where the ring he had given on Christmas is, and kisses it. It’s a bit cold for a June summer night in Washington, so when he sees Rey shiver, he removes his jacket and drapes it over her shoulder. She snuggles up to his side and lays her head on his shoulder. 

This is the night she wanted to have with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was supposed to be the second one to My Adorable Mess ( part three of the modern Au) , but I trying to make my timeline linear. I'm going to keep this as the first part of the Au since it's the one that inspired everything. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Link to the dress: https://www.vogue.com/article/daisy-ridley-murder-on-the-orient-express-premiere-gown-vivienne-westwood

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of writing something that explores the rest of the prom and after (Their summer together). I also have ideas to write how their relationship began and their time at school together. Rey is Luke’s daughter in this, but as you may have remarked, she doesn’t have a mom and I could also explore that. If you have some request to see something (Or just if you want me to continue writing this storyline) in this story I have my Tumblr (MASD-1138) where you can speak to me or leave a comment here.


End file.
